Terians
When the Trizen event is over, Copycat faces the Terians. She confusedly recognizes the members of the Terians--Cyberg and Future Girl in the one of these future happenstance during Trizen event and has remembered the history of Zeia about her group died through Zeia's story. The Terians consist of Future Girl, Kite, Cyberg, and even Lady Starfox. Mysticism Hits the Future Future Girl has not seen the coming of the mysticism in which she thought it was all her fault and responsibility for her works as a future expert. This has to be a reason why Mystic Queen fears for Future Girl and her team to make something happen and prevent what Mystic Queen was preparing the complete magic spell in which eliminates all the men. Trizen Event Trice learnt of what's happening to the Terians and can not recognizate the Terians, but forcibly studied them and saw those members that reminds her of Zeia's story that fits the description of hers. She realized those teammates are Zeia's, but she does not know which Zeia is, but she is shocked to see the Lady Starfox could be a Zeia. She is the first one who figured things out and recognized the Star Ladyfox and Terians. After the Trizen Event Trice changes back to Copycat normal, the one who hurried to tell Zeia that Mystic Queen did all this to destroy her team and shock Zeia by acknowledging that Copycat knew the real identification of the Lady Starfox is Zeia. Zeia asked Copycat, "Are they all dead, they are not?" Copycat said, "We changed the future and our works could have fixed the Terians to survive the impact. Zeia said, "If you changed Terians, I could not be here then." Copycat said, "Then we may not fix this to make Terians survive." Zeia She is the only one who thought she survived the destroyed future. She does not know that her team made it through. Lady Cyborg She is having a lot of problems to heal herself, but she realized she can not do anything about her full humanity. She have part human and now part cyborg in which upsets her the most. However, Mudol convinces her that this does not need to upset her if she is half human and half cyborg because he falls in love with her when he tells her that we are fighting all the way from the dangerous place where nobody survives and gets out. She is the only one who saves the mystery gathering from the dangerous place and gives them to wonder how she gets experiences unlikely them. She can not remember the moments because of other half human is destroyed. Mudol asked her what parts in her human leaves her memories in which she recalled at the time in which she needed to find the name of her friend--Lady Starfox. She told him in front of the mystery gatherings that Lady Starfox might have the whole memories that help her to remember the parts. Denise Princeton hears the name from the story through the conversation between Lady Cyborg and Mudol and tells them that she knows the Bismarck lady. Denise Princeton shows the place where Zeia currently residents to Lady Cyborg and Mudol and informs them that she has a bad history with the Zemo. Lady Cyborg and Mudol decide to come and face the Zemo by asking if they know the name of the lady--Zavapeia Yuni Bismarck. Zeia hears that name and angrily tells them that they do not need to give her name to the Zemo, but is shocked to see her old teammate, Lady Cyborg, the one who she thought dead a long time ago. She hugs Lady Cyborg by telling that she is really glad to see her old teammate and best friend. Lady Cyborg asks her what happened to her. Zeia realizes that Lady Cyborg half remembers and does not remember the other half of her memories in which Zeia knew. Zeia tells the Lady Cyborg the whole story in which shocks the Lady Cyborg. They believed their other two teammates are dead. Psychokite Psychoglory shows the display of powers--telepathic butterfly that shocks Zeia to see that familiar and similar power of Psychokite. Zeia asks Psychoglory if she knows Zeia somehow. Psychoglory tells Zeia that she does not know Zeia. Zeia asks Psychoglory the question, "How did you get that telepathic butterfly?" Psychoglory said, "Someone saved me and gave me her powers in which prevents me from having a tragedy." This gives Zeia a shock. Zeia calls the Lady Cyborg to come here and we can follow Psychoglory to find the place where she was almost dead when the lady saved her life. The telepathic butterfly appears and asks Psychoglory, "What brings you here?" Psychoglory says, "My friends want to meet you." This confuses Psychokite to hear. The telepathic butterlfy transforms into a human form, the who claims to be Psychokite. Zeia and Lady Cyborg come to hug her, but could not hug her. They realize that is ghost-based form. Psychokite asks them, "Why do I feel so familiar spirits through you?" Then she remembers the whole story. She is shocked to tell them that the Future Girl is alive somewhere in the future dimension in which she is stuck forever. Future Woman Future Woman is trapped forever in the future dimension in which she lucky creates another future dimension that she can walk across before the destroyed future dimension. She could not able to go back to Earth anyways. She finds more futurists who help her to learn more about her powers. She realizes now that she can go back to the Earth and makes it back to Earth successfully. She meets her teammates, Psychokite, Lady Cyborg, and Zeia by confusing that Kite and Cyberg were deceased in her eyes. Psychokite explains that we push Zeia first and then Cyberg. It was too late when the exit is closed when Cyberg walked through painfully in which awakened Kite's spiritual feelings. The normal human form of Kite is dead, but the spirit is still alive. The spirit goes to the Earth by trying to repair the second human form of Kite with spiritual powers in which is not working that way like the normal Kite. That is why the second human form is made of Kite's powers and caused her to feel different and a little insane when her spirit meets the new physical and mind in the form in which gives her a pain experience. Then Zeia asked Future Woman if she is really died, but the future saved her. Future Woman said, "No, I am original and alive. I created the future dimension in which I too late knew how to use my powers." She wish that she could have done that in an order to save her team. But her teammates told her that is no big deal and look at us, we are still alive very much. Category:Team Category:Starfox II Category:Future Girl Category:Cyborg Girl Category:Kite